Crystal Rain
by headdurr
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP!Usagi is kidnapped by 2 robbers at a sleepover.A year after her disappearance a new singer pops up. Who is this mysterious singer? And why does she wear those overly large sunglasses? Will she ever see her friends and family again? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so I finally decided to start writing Crystal Rain. YES, I AM AWARE THAT THE STORY PLOT IS SIMILAR TO BLOOMAMBER'S ONE STORY, BUT I ASSURE YOU I WILL NOT COPY HER STORY IN ANY WAY. I am going in a totally opposite direction than she is on the whole Usagi being held hostage by the robbers. So enjoy my story and be sure to read hers as well!**

**Usagi (16)**

**Lita (17)**

**Mina (16)**

**Raye (16)**

**Amy (17)**

_Ring Ring Ring_

_'Who the hell is calling me this early in the morning?!'_ Usagi thought as she forced herself to sit up in bed. "It's only 11 o'clock on a Saturday!"

"Hello?" She said as she answered the phone begrudgingly. "Oh, hey Lita, what's going on?"

"Well I'm having a sleep over at my house tonight remember, Usa-chan?! You said that you would come over early and help me prepare everything!" Lita said, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Leets, I guess I slept in" Usagi said nervously. _'Oh crap I totally forgot about Lita's sleepover!'_

"Its ok Usa-chan, just hurry up and get your lazy ass over here and help. Raye and the girls are here early as well. We're all going to go out and buy the snacks and rent movies together!" Lita said, barely able to hold her excitement.

"No problem. I'll see you in an hour or so" Usagi said just before she hung up.

**

* * *

This was Lita's first sleepover party at her new apartment and to say that Usagi was extremely excited would be an understatement.**

_'I wonder if I should've gotten Lita a house-warming present. Or an apartment-warming present!'_ Usagi thought, giggling at her own mental joke. Making the people walking by think she was some sort of lunatic.

"Aha! Here's her apartment" Usagi said as she knocks on the door. She's greeted by the red-faced Raye.

"Don't run away, Raye! We all know about you're feelings towards Chad!!" Mina screamed out in the background.

"Usagi help me!" Raye squealed as she hid behind Usagi.

"Oooh, what did I miss?! Raye I never knew you liked Chad. Hhmm, now that I think about it, you're always acting different around him." Usagi said as she walked away from her friend and met with the other girls. "Hey girls!"

"So, Usagi you noticed how Raye gets around Chad too?" Lita asked, basking in the extreme torture they're all dealing Raye.

"Ooh, definitly. It's hard not to notice. Raye gets more tweaked than usual. I've begun to think that she's had a stick shoved up her ass" Usagi said, shooting a challenging glance at Raye before finally sitting down on the couch.

"Oooh I'll get you for that Odango!" Raye shouted.

"Hah, sure Raye. Hmmm Raye and Chad what a cute couple!" Mina said, never missing a chance to taunt Raye.

"Now that you mention it, they are compatible, and do look very kawaii together" Ami said, earning some curious glances. "What? Even I notice these things!"

"Haha Raye and Chad sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Usagi sang out.

And so their afternoon was spent teasing Raye about Chad, watching sappy romance movies, pillow fights, and eating sweets.

**

* * *

"Well that was sure fun!" Raye said. "I'm glad we didn't do this at the temple this time!"**

"Oh yeah, Ami was so sick that time!" Mina said laughing.

"Don't remind me, I had to clean up afterwards!" groaned Raye.

"Hey atleast she didn't barf in your sleeping bag!" Lita said.

"And you girls will never let me live that down will you?" Ami said, slightly annoyed and embarassed.

"Aww Ames, you know we love you!" Usagi said.

"Yeah just like a cake loves to be eaten by a fat kid!" Mina said, earning groans all around the room, and Lita's pillow thrown at her face.

"Uh, Mina-chan I believe it's 'like a fat kid loves to eat cake'" Ami announced.

"Oh" Mina said, slightly flustered. "Of course that's it you know I was just -"

Suddenly the girls hear the shattering of glass and a couple curses, followed by footsteps coming straight towards the living room they're currently occupying. The girls waited in fear for the intruders to approach the room. Two men came in and the older of the two said.

"Well well well. What do we have here? A couple girlies having a slumber party. Hows about we all finally get some sleep?" He said in a sinister voice, while cocking his gun and aiming it at the girls.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hhmmm. What do you think so far? Is it interesting? Should I keep going? Who do you think the robbers are? Will Usagi save her friends, or will someone else step up and challenge the robbers? Is this the end for Usagi and her friends as we know it? Or maybe it's just the beginning of an unfortunate series of events.**

**Until next time! Review please!**

**Headdurr .**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, ok so I couldn't stop myself from starting the next chapter. If you like this story so far I don't think you're complaining. As always please Read and Review. Any suggestions and comments are welcome.**

**

* * *

"Well well well. What do we have here? A couple girlies having a slumber party. Hows about we all finally get some sleep?" He said in a sinister voice, while cocking his gun and aiming it at the girls.**

Sitting there, utterly scared, Usagi scans her surroundings looking for something to defend her friends with. Seeing nothing she takes a deep breath and stands up. She walks up to the man's gun, not flinching at all. Her face fierce and determined.

"What are you doing, Blondie. I don't want to shoot you." The robber with the gun said. When Usagi didn't move he said. "but I will if I have to"

"Shoot me if you have to, but spare my friends. They won't describe you to the cops. Please just leave us alone." Usagi pleaded, her voice unwavering.

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that. You girls have already seen our faces. We can't risk getting caught." the other robber said.

"But you would risk spending the rest of your lives in jail, or even having the fact of murdering 5 girls haunting your conscience for the rest of your lives?" Usagi asked, staring right into his eyes.

"It's a risk we have to take." the one with the gun said as he was about to pull the trigger.

"Wait! What if I came with you?" Usagi asked, her eyeing the gun nervously.

"Why would we want to take you with us?" the gunholder asked.

"Because...Um...Because I'm the only one who's really seen your faces up close! Yeah. If I went with you guys, and my friends promised not to even try to describe you to the police then you could prevent killing any one." Usagi said, mentally crossing her fingers.

"Well I don't know..." began the robber holding the gun.

"Man, there's no time to think about it. I'll grab the girl and lets go! I hear the cops down the street already" the other robber said.

"Fine! God, stop acting like a girl! None of your friends better squeal, or you're dead you hear me, girl?" he warned.

"They promise!" Usagi said, slightly relieved that they accepted her offer and none of her friends were hurt, but also scared of what she got herself into.

She was rushed out of the house in a hurry. Her friends were so shocked they couldn't even grasp what was going on, so when Usagi was taken away with barely a glance of farewell, they couldn't do anything about it but hope for her safety.

**

* * *

"Man that was a close one!" one of the robbers said once they arrived at the hide-out, 15 hours later.**

"Quit your whining Mamoru and tell me what the hell we're going to do with this girl?" the other asked irritably.

"Well I don't know Diamond! We can't kill her though. Maybe we can keep her hostage and she can stay in the house until things cool over." the robber named Mamoru said.

"We don't know how long that will take, and she'll just get in the way!" Diamond said as he shoved a blind-folded Usagi into the door, causing her to fall.

"Watch it man, you could hurt her!" Mamoru yelled as he helped Usagi up.

"I honestly don't care, _little brother_, what I do to the pest. It's her fault we almost got caught!" Diamond said.

"Big brothers I'm home from school, and hello who is she? And...why is she blindfolded?" said Sapphire, Mamoru and Diamond's younger brother. "You didn't!" he said. Then when he looked at his brothers' faces he exploded. "You never kidnapped any one before! Why now?! I just made friends here, don't tell me we're going to have to move?"

"No, we're not going to move." Mamoru said.

"If we don't, we'll be found out. When people see her they'll know." Diamond spat out.

"Not if we keep her in the house at all times." He said to his brothers, then leant down to ask Usagi. "Now what's your name? We mind as well start off with that. Honestly we aren't bad guys, we just have a different way to make a living. We won't hurt you, I promise."

When Usagi didn't answer him Diamond says, "See she won't even tell you her name! We mind as well kill her now!"

"Usagi"

"What?" Sapphire asked.

"My name, it's Usagi." Usagi said. Suddenly feeling bolder she continued speaking. "And if you don't mind could you take this blindfold off now? For god sakes if I'm going to be your hostage atleast let me be a helpful one!" She said defiantly and Mamoru quickly took off her blindfold. Which was a difficult task since it covered up pretty much her whole face, save for a hole by her nose so she could breathe.

"Thank you" she said once it was off.

"What did you mean by being a helpful hostage?" Sapphire asked, perplexed by this girls beauty and bravery.

"Well, I figure, since I got myself into this mess, I might as well make the best of it. I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be let free for a while, and seeing as how I'd rather not die. I figured I could maybe help around the house." Usagi said, pointedly looking at Diamond when she mentioned not dieing. She took in her surroundings and noted that it was a small, but decent house. She started to walk out of the living room and into the kitchen, but instantly regreted that action when she was met with a peculiar smell. Inside the kitchen sink were dishes that had what looked to be a year's worth of mold and grime on. The floors were sticky, and the counters were covered in god only knows what.

"And it definitly looks like this place needs a womanly touch." She concluded.

"Now wait a minute here girly!" Diamond started before Mamoru interupted.

"Deal" he said.

"What?" Usagi asked, confused.

"I said deal. You do all the housework like cooking, cleaning, laundry, etc., and exchange we won't kill you. Well that is unless you try to escape, call the cops, poison us, harm us, or anything along the lines of those." he said, finding a new found admiration for this blonde haired beauty.

"Ok I promise not to do any of the above, and tend to the house, as long as you all don't harm me." Usagi said, smiling slightly. This Mamoru guy was sure something. His brothers were handsome, but he was gorgeous she decided. _'Not to mention the fact that he's practically saving your ass here'_ she thought.

"Ok now that that is settled, lets all get some sleep!" Diamond said. They all agreed and were walking in different directions when Usagi says, "Where do I sleep?"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sooo...How was the second chapter? I know I left you on a cliffhanger, but I needed to end this chapter. I'm not planning on making too long of chapters, that way I can update sooner.Ok so just to get this clear. Mamoru is 18, Diamond is 22, and Sapphire is 12. Well please review! Any comments or suggestions are appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading, PLEASE review!**

**Headdurr .**


	3. Sorry, Vent

A/N: Ook, so I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, you all rock and I love you! I really wish I could update sooner and get my other story ideas up on But alas fate is against me. I unfortunately, am the peacemaker between my twin sis Stefanie and my step is Daisy. Daisy hates Stef for god knows what reason and always starts a fight with her, and threatens to kill her. Daisy has even gone as far to shatter a lightbulb in Stef's clothes and on her bed in order to instruct bodily harm to Stef. Stef on the other hand has only gone crazy when Daisy stole stuff, so before Thanksgiving she took her stuff back. Daisy noticed this and sabatoged Stef's comp. rendering it completely defunctional.Oh let me describe my sisters for you:

Daisy: 12 years old, in 7th grade.Thinks she's better than everyone else at everything, most she thinks shes better than Stefanie at anything. She even goes as far to say that Stef is uglier than her, when Stef is freaking gorgeous. She models and thinks she's the world. She's stuck up and bitchy, but when you get on her good side she can be kinda cool. Keeps the most stupid grudges in mankind and makes up excuses to hurt people. She thinks that she is a princess and she can't do anything wrong, her father, my step-dad, thinks the same thing as well. Also she is completely Preppy. She is the epitome of the bitchy mean girl in high school movies.

Stefanie: 15 years old, in 10th grade. Direct oppostite of me. She's bright and cheery alot and is very optimistic. She loves to wear skirts and hang out with her friends. She is obsessed with Eminem and rap/hip hop/ pop musics. Usually calm and collected, doesn't hold grudges easily, and cannot stay mad at someone for more than a week. She's shy but friendly and cool when you get to know her.

Now this fued between my sisters has gone on for a year now. They're both to blame for the fights, but Daisy is the violent one. Now there's me. I'm sarcastic and supposedly funny. I love dark colors like black and grey, but I also like white, orange, and blue. (I know this is irrevelant but I need to blow off some steam somehow. Typing it is!) I am Daisy's fav. sister. I am the sister than everyone comes to talk to about their problems. Which leaves me in this current position.

Position: Daisy is getting way too violent and angry, Stef is getting tired of Daisy's problems with her (which no one but Daisy knows. She won't tell any1 why she hates Stef) So Stef wants to move to my dad's house in South Jersey. Soo then i'd end up losing my twin sister aka my best friend since birth...But I'm also close to Daisy so that means I can't really ignore her or blame her.

Life bites when all you what to do is have everyone get along with each other...Oh well back to trying to stop the fighting.

THANKS FOR YOUR TIME AND LETTING ME VENT!!

headdurr .


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Oook so where did we leave off? Oh yes, where Usagi was already taken hostage by the robbers and decided to cooperate with them. Let's see how everything goes now, shall we?

* * *

"No I will not give up my bed for her!"

"No one asked you to, _Princess_!"

"Uh, guys-"

"Where is she going to sleep then? If none of you give up your beds?"

"Why don't you give up yours, _Your Highness_"

"Guys…"

"Look why doesn't she just sleep on the floor? Why is this such a big deal, and Mamoru if you don't cut that '_princess' _and _'highness'_ shit I'm going to hurt you!"

"She is not going to sleep on the floor!"

"YOU GUYS!"

"WHAT?!"

"Why doesn't she just sleep on the couch? It does pull out you know. Geez, I'm the 10 year old and here you guys are bickering like school girls!" Sapphire says.

"I resent that!" Usagi says.

"Ahh shut up. You're going to sleep on the couch then. If we find out that you escaped we're going to kill your little whiny ass, ya got that?" Diamond said bitterly.

"Ok now that, that is settled, can we all go to sleep now? Cause _we_ have work tomorrow and Usagi and Sapphire have school." Mamoru said

"SCHOOL?!" the other three said.

"Uh, yeah school. She has to dye her hair though, maybe get it cut, and definitely a new wardrobe change. Sapph here goes to a public school so he doesn't need uniforms. Also we're going to need to make up a name for her. She's going to be our distant cousin who came to live with us because her parents died in an airplane crash. Got it? Good. Let's get to sleep now." Mamoru said as he made his way upstairs to his bedroom.

'_uughh I'm held captive and I still have to go to school!?! This is soo stupid.'_ Usagi thought as she snuggled deeper into the pillow. _'Wait a second…tomorrow's Sunday. I don't care where we are, there's no school on Sunday. Not even in hell! They won't make me go!'_

* * *

"Heh heh. Yeah I forgot that today was Sunday. I guess we have to go shopping for Usagi today. Diamond and me will get her hair dye and clothes and other things I guess. Sapph you stay with her. Tell her about the school and whatever. Oh and Usagi?" Mamoru said.

"Yes?" Usagi said as she rubbed some flour off of her face.

"These are great pancakes" he finished.

"Thanks, at least someone appreciates my cooking!" Usagi said, sending a meaningful glare at Diamond.

"I appreciate your cooking, but I'd like it better if the pancakes weren't burnt" Diamond mumbled.

"What was that, _Princess_?"

"Sapphire don't start with me! I'll give you a black eye the size of the Subway guy before the Subway diet!" Diamond sneered.

"Oooh intimidating. Don't break a nail, you might not get accepted into the ball with Cinderella and your other prissy friends" Sapphire retorted.

"Why I oughta!" Diamond said while standing up causing Sapphire to get up as well and start running.

"Run Forrest Run!!" Usagi screamed randomly earning curious glares from everyone.

"Heh, er I mean…well….I gotta pee!" she said, then ran into the bathroom.

"What is with that girl?" Diamond asked while scratching his head.

"I think she's cute" Mamoru said while laughing.

"Eh, she's ok, for a _GIRL_" Sapphire added.

"CUTE?! You think that, that…that, GIRL is CUTE? She's whiny, annoying, and troublesome!" Diamond said incredulously.

"Oh c'mon. You don't mean that. You _don't _mean that. You like her don't you, Diamond? Nope, don't deny it. Just hands off ok?" Mamoru said, feeling flustered. Which is making him very confused. _'Sure she's cute, but what do I care that Diamond likes her. Well, he might hurt her. Yeah I don't care for the girl, but I don't like it when any girl has to deal with Diamond. That's all…right?'_ Mamoru contemplated.

"NO, I do NOT like HER. Sure she's sexy, and I'd like to see her underneath me. But it's just sex. It doesn't mean that I like her. And hands off huh? What is she yours, Mamoru?" Diamond sneered. "Like she would want you anyways. You're a piece of trash compared to me, and you know it."

(A/N: Eep. It hurt writing that. Mamo-chan is totally beastly in a good way, compared to Diamond. Diamond is a nasty pretty boy, where as Mamoru is a GOD! Ok well not a god, but he's sexay!...Ook sorry for thoroughly scaring you people. Back to the story!)

"Pssht. And what, may I ask; would any girl see in you? Plus I just said hands off so you wouldn't rape the poor girl. How is she going to be of any use to us if you violate her?" Mamoru retorted.

"Mamoru, Mamoru, Mamoru" Diamond said while shaking his head with and evil grin plastered on his face. "You can't rape the willing"

"Err well you guys you might want to stop this conversation. Usagi is done in the bathroom." Sapphire said.

When Usagi walked into the kitchen she saw Mamoru clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles were turning white and blood was dripping off of his palms and onto the floor; Diamond was staring at Mamoru with a cocky grin, and Sapphire just looked uncomfortable.

Usagi walked up to Mamoru, gently took his hands, and pried them open. "You're bleeding" she said, taking him out off his reverie.

"It's nothing." Mamoru said, trying to take his hands back.

"SO nothing is enough to make you aggressively clench your hands enough to make your palms bleed? I'd hate to see what something makes you do. Come here" Usagi said as she pulled Mamoru to the bathroom and started looking in the cabinets.

"Condoms, condoms, condoms, Tylenol, baby oil, where is it?" Usagi said as she took items out of the cabinet one by one.

"Erm, Usagi what are you looking for?" Mamoru said, embarrassed.

"Peroxide to clean out your cuts and band-aids, but all I can seem to find is condoms, Tylenol, and baby oil." She said, still searching.

"Ahem, those condoms are Diamonds, and we don't have band-aids and peroxide." He told her.

"Haha, Diamonds huh? Extra small eh?" Usagi screamed out to Diamond who was in the hall watching her.

"I am not and extra small! I..uh…I like it tight. Yeah I like it tight so I feel more. Care for a try?" Diamond said arrogantly.

"Eeewww too much information, and no offense, but I'd rather screw Mamoru or Sapphire instead of you. Plus, they probably don't have to compensate for anything. Maybe you were just left out with the family genes and are unfortunate enough not to be so, well equipped" Usagi said, gaining an angry and embarrassed Diamond in the process.

"Why you little slut, I'll kill you!" Diamond screamed while charging towards the bathroom, only to meet the bathroom door in his face.

"Not a smart idea, taunting him like that, Usagi." Mamoru said, chuckling. "Diamond, why don't you leave the girl alone, you brought this upon yourself."

"Yeah go buy some cheap hooker to relieve your anger!" they heard Sapphire scream from the kitchen. After that they heard Diamond running after him, knocking down chairs and lamps in his pursuit.

"Soo…you don't have any band-aids or peroxide? Ok well then clean your hands off with soap and water, and just apply pressure to your cuts with a piece of cloth until your hands stop bleeding." Usagi said, getting back on topic. "I'll find something to wrap your hands in."

"You won't find anything in here, all of the towels are out in the hall closet." Mamoru said. "I'm not so sure that it's safe enough to go out there just yet."

"Ok fine," Usagi started, then ripped a piece of cloth off of her skirt. "Use this, you're getting new clothes for me anyways, and I won't need this uniform anymore then."

Trying not to stare at Usagi's legs that were even more exposed now, Mamoru took the cloth from her and wrapped it around his hands. "Um, thanks." After that it was silent for a couple minutes. Mamoru was sitting on the floor against the door and Usagi was sitting on the toilet. (A/N: no not going to the bathroom, but sitting on it w/ the lid down! You nasties!)

"So, uh, are you sure you trust me enough for me to go to school? I mean what if I run away? Or report you guys?" Usagi said.

"Nah, I don't think you'd do that. You don't seem like the type. I mean you gave yourself to me and Diamond in order to save your friends' lives, I don't think you'd put them in jeopardy. Plus, I think you like it here." Mamoru said, opening one eye and smiling at Usagi.

"Ok you caught me. I do like it here. I don't like Diamond though. He scares me." Usagi said, shuddering as she thought of Diamond threatening to kill her.

"Oh, but you like Sapph and me?" Mamoru asked, interested in what she would say.

"Yeah, well Sapph is very cute. He acts like he's 13 instead of 10. He's very funny when he's sarcastic and when he taunts Diamond. Also he seems more level-headed than the rest of you. I can definitely see myself becoming friends with him." Usagi said.

"Oh and what about me?" Mamoru asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Well you're…" Usagi started, then stopped and started blushing. _'oh no, I almost told him that I thought he was sexy and sweet. And that his eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue I've ever seen. What would he have thought of me if I told him that?!'_

"Sexy and sweet, I know. No need to tell me. I know you want me." Mamoru teased.

"Oh, right. I want you. Oh baby, oh baby. Take me right here, right now." Usagi said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Don't mind if I do" Mamoru said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ok this is getting awkward, stop that!" Usagi said laughing.

"Why? You know you like the attention." Mamoru said as he crawled over to Usagi, never taking his eyes off of her. Once he reached her, he got on his knees so that he was at eye level with her. He slowly lowered his head and stared at Usagi, taking in all of her features. _'She's beautiful. She has the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen, and I can only imagine how smooth and soft her hair and skin are.' _He thought as he saw Usagi lick her lips nervously.

"What are you doing?" Usagi asked, breathlessly.

* * *

A/N: Soo, whatcha think? Good? I hope so. Hhmm…what does Mamoru have in mind? I wonder what'll happen later on. Keep reading if you want to find out! 


	5. Chapter 4

"Ok this is getting awkward, stop that!" Usagi said laughing.

"Why? You know you like the attention." Mamoru said as he crawled over to Usagi, never taking his eyes off of her. Once he reached her, he got on his knees so that he was at eye level with her. He slowly lowered his head and stared at Usagi, taking in all of her features. 'She's beautiful. She has the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen, and I can only imagine how smooth and soft her hair and skin are.' He thought as he saw Usagi lick her lips nervously.

"What are you doing?" Usagi asked, breathlessly.

* * *

"What do you think I'm doing?" he said coyly as he reached a hand behind her. "I'm going to kiss you breathless"

Shaking her head Usagi gets back to reality. "I'm sorry I was zoning out, what did you say?"

"I said that I need to use the bathroom so can we switch places?" he said staring at her.

"Oh ok" she said as she switched places with him and sat on the floor. "Heyy wait a tick! I don't think so, if you have to pee I'm getting out of here!"

"Suit yourself, Diamond is still out there. I just checked. Poor Sapphire is passed out on the couch, looks like Diamond gave him a real beating this time" Mamoru said, rage clear in his voice.

"Why don't you stop him from hitting Sapphire?" Usagi asks shyly.

"Cause if me and Sapph went against him we'd be beaten and homeless. Or even worse, he could kill us" he said, finally looking at her in the eyes. "Do you really think me and Sapphire want to rob houses and watch Diamond kill, mutilate, and violate people? We're stuck in this whole ordeal cause our parents left us in the care of our uncle"

"What happened to your uncle?" she asked. _'Diamond is too young to be their uncle. Maybe their uncle abandoned them, that would explain the forlorn look on his face. Life really hasn't treated Mamoru and Sapphire fair. I wish I could do something to brighten up their futures. Now that I think about it, Mamoru was right. I do like it here, well of course except for Diamond. I'm actually kinda glad they kidnapped me and I got to meet them. Wow I must be deranged for thinking that."_

"Ok I'm done using the bathroom. Thought I'd distract you a little bit so you wouldn't get uncomfortable" he said smirking at Usagi

"What! Don't tell me that was all a lie! Oh you-" she said as she was getting up, but was interrupted by Mamoru's lips clashing on hers.

After getting over the initial shock, Usagi pulled away from the kiss. "Ok I definitely wasn't daydreaming then." she thought. Or at least she thought she said in her head.

"Daydreaming huh? Is that what you were zoning out about earlier? I knew you wanted me" he said jokingly.

"Well, that is I mean to say" She started off babbling. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Cause you looked cute" he said.

"Cause I looked cute?! What the hell is wrong with you? You don't randomly kiss your hostage cause she looks cute! I have half a mind to leave this bathroom and -" she was saying before Sapphire knocked on the door.

"Look if you two are done flirting with each other, can you get married out of the bathroom? I gotta pee!"

Mamoru snuck a glance at Usagi and saw her face turn bright red and thought of a funny thing to do. "Sapph, you catch us right when we were about to get at it"

Looking up at Mamoru, shocked, Usagi whispers to him "Not funny! He might believe you!"

"Let him" he replied before he kissed Usagi again, this time not letting her pull away. Not that she was trying to anyways.

"Can't you just go to your room and do that Mamoru?! I really have to pee, man, and I've been doing the pee dance for a half hour already!" Sapph screamed through the door.

"Fine we'll rap it up, just for you Sapph." he replied.

* * *

After getting out of the bathroom Mamoru woke up Diamond and told him to get ready while he has Usagi make a list of things she'll need. _'Man she is some kisser. I'm glad she didn't pull away the second time. She's just so adorable when she blushes, pouts, and get's angry. Oh crap I just missed what she said'_

"Sorry what?" Mamoru said intelligently

"I said that I want to come with you guys. How are you supposed to know what kind of underwear and...femine necesseties to buy for me? Honestly it'll be better if I go with you. I'll just wear a hat and some of your clothes so people won't recognize me. C'mon Mamo-chan what if Diamond bought me thongs?! I heard the conversation in the kitchen earlier. I don't want Diamond even looking at me any more" she said as she shudders.

"Whoa you have a point there. Ok I'll go tell Diamond that you're coming with us" he said

* * *

**A/N: Ok that took a while for me to update. I'll try and work on the others soon enough. Maybe I'll update NTCG next. Thanks for reading! As always any reviews, comments, and suggestions are appreciated!**

**Headdurr**


	6. Chapter 5

"What?! Are you kidding me, Mamoru, she can't come?! How the hell are we supposed to hide her beautiful, long, stunningly sexy blonde hair!? Er...I mean look at those boobs! Not even one of my jerseys could hide them! Oh...Damnit just call Antoinette, she'll cut her hair and dye it..." Diamond finished saying after Mamoru explained things to him.

After walking away Usagi grabbed Mamoru and threw him into the bathroom with her. "Holy fuck that was the most disturbing thing I've ever heard in my life" she said going on and on until Mamoru said, "It's all true though."

"Excuse me?"

"The fact that we can't hide your hair or your chest, but the hair we can deal with...We'll just have to figure out a way to hide your breasts. Now maybe if we wrapped them up..." he said as he was looking through the cabinet.

"WRAP THEM UP!? If we dye and cut my hair I'm sure we can go without dressing me up as a boy! Bras themselves are pretty constricting and you want to fucking wrap up my tits?! I think not! Now get out of here so I can shower!" she screamed pushing him out of the bathroom. "Pervert!"

* * *

**knock knock knock** "Usagi get out of the bathroom, Antoinette is here!" Sapphire yelled through the door.

"Alright, alright already I'm coming. Gosh don't get your balls in a knot." she replied, giggling at her last comment. When she got out of the bathroom everyone was gaping at her.

"Uhhh...I assume you're Antoinette?" Usagi said confused at why everyone was staring at her.

"Crystal? Hiiii. Yup that's me! Hehe. Well wow have you got some hair on you! Gorgeous gorgeous hair, why would you want to cut it. Tsk Tsk. It will be such a waste. Oh well better start! Come come sit over here and we'll get started shall we?" she said babbling on and on.

"Uhh..Usa-I mean Crystal don't you think you should get changed instead of trapesing around in a towel?" Mamoru said.

"Oh Mamo-channn what a great idea. Oh! I heard you're luggage isn't here yet. I have clothes in my car that would look absolutely ravishing on you. Diamond be a dear and get them for me? They're in the back seat. Thanks" Antoinette said, ending off with a wink as Diamond trudged out to the car.

"Heh...thanks Antoinette" Usagi said.

"Oh no problem darling. Just call me Annie, Antoinette is just so long to say" she said. ((A/N: And it's long to type too lol. So she's Anne now.))

* * *

"So, uh, how do I look?" Usagi asked. Her hair was now a dark brown with various colored highlights and she was wearing grey low rise jeans with a blue tank top.

"You look HAWT!" Mamoru, Sapphire, and Anne said, whereas Diamond said "Yeah you look fine. Can we go already? We're burning daylight bitches."

"Now now Diamond don't be jealous cause Crystal spent all that time in the bathroom alone with Mamoru." Anne said coyly. "Oh and how do I know? Well I could go all Yoda on you, but I'll just say I have my sources" she said winking at Sapphire.

"Right well I agree with Diamond, let's go. Crystal grab the list." Mamoru said.

When Usagi didn't react Sapphire elbowed her and repeated, "Crystal get the list we wanna go now!"

"Oh yeah right, I'm on it! I was just trying to remember where I left it. Heh" she said before running off to get the list off the kitchen counter.

"Well yes I should be going too. Crystal dear it was just wonderful getting to know you. We should go shopping some time, I can tell we're going to be great friends!" Anne quipped. "Oh and don't let Mamoru control the relationship. That man needs a woman to put him in his place. A good spanking would do. Haha of course I'm just messing with you darling. Oh, no sex until you're married, don't talk to strangers - that is if you can find any stranger than these three - and always say no to drugs! Well I'm off, goodbye darlings!"

"What does that lady run on Red Bull and Ritallin or something?! She's wayy too happy" Diamond said as Anne drove off wiggling her bright red acrylic nails farewell.

* * *

"I am NOT going to wear that! Sapphire, Mamoru how could you pick up such a scandalous piece of clothing and expect me to wear it!? I can't even call that a skirt! It's more like...like a BELT!" Usagi said laughing as Sapphire and Mamoru helped her choose clothes. Diamond was out getting her other feminine necessities while they were having fun.

"Oh c'mon Usa it's not that bad. Ok fine how about this skirt?" Sapphire said as he picked up a black jean skirt with bright blue lace designs on the bottom.

"Ohhh now that I like. Ok I have ten shirts, three sweaters, eight jeans, four sweat pants, and five skirts. I think that's good" Usagi said counting everything she had. Which was all piled on Mamoru like he was a clothes rack.

"Ya think!? I feel like I'm a lil kid hiding in a clothes rack you have so much clothing!" Mamoru said. Then before Usagi could comment a little kid and his mom walk by and the boy says to his mom, "Look Mommy Look a clothes monster!! I knew they lived in the clothes racks. Ahhh!!! Run Mommy!" then the boy grabs his moms hand and hurries her away from the area.

"See, even a little kid knows how ridiculous this is!" Mamoru said pouting, although no one could see it behind all the clothes.

"I asked if you wanted a shopping cart but you refused, so who's fault is it?" Sapphire said. "Plus she needs all of these clothes, ah derrr"

"Since when were hostages so well treated. This is wrong...just wrong...how can we expect to conquer the world with us spending our own money on our violently taken hostage?! Oh the irony!" Mamoru said dramatically.

"Well you were the one who took a liking to me, so really you all could've just killed me off by now!" Usagi said defiantly.

"Ah and there she goes, an angel after my own heart. C'mere darling! Take some of these clothes from me so I can kiss you senseless!" he said.

"What in the he-" she started to say as Mamoru threw the clothes in a random shopping cart and started advancing towards her. "Mamoru stay away from me. I swear if you kiss me I'm going to break you."

"Is that before or after you kiss me back?" he said smugly.

"It's going to be BEFORE you touch me and AFTER you get close enough for me to punch the daylights outta you." she said smartly.

* * *

Meanwhile with Diamond..."I can't tell whether that says Playtex or Kotex. Damnit why not the generic brand?! Oh it says here that the cardboard ones are uncomfortable. Wait...Where exactly do they put these!?" he said as he checked the directions. "Holy Sh-"

* * *

A/N: Heyy wow I think I'm doing pretty good. That's 2 chapters in 24 hours. I'll try to keep up this trend but I have plans tomorrow. My school is hosting jello wrestling. Even the principal is gunna dress up in a funny costume and wrestle one of the students in jello. It's real jello too. Like the kind you eat. Yum. Lol. As always thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Chapter 6

"Aahhh Mamoru stop it! I'm ticklish everywhere!" Usagi said between laughs.

"Oh are you?" Mamoru asked mischieviously.

"Don't you dare, Mamo-chan!" Usagi threatened when Mamoru grabbed her foot.

"OR what? You'll kill me?" he teased.

"No, I'll-I'll...Well I don't know yet, but it'll be bad!" Usagi threatened rather badly.

"Oh well that's convincing, but I'll take my chances." And with that he started tickling her feet mercilessly.

"Stop! Please Mamo-chan stop it! I'll do anything just stop!" she pleaded, tears streaming down her face from laughing so much.

"Anything huh?" Mamoru asked as he stopped tickling her and stared at her evilly.

"Er...maybe?" she said trying to inch away from him, which was difficult considering their close quarters.

"Hmmmm I don't know. What would I want from you?" Mamoru mock pondered. "How about..." he started before he whispered the rest in her ear.

"PERVERT!! HENTAI!!" she screamed before she smacked him across the face.

"Haha, I was just playin Usagi. Geez don't take it so personally!" he said while rubbing his cheek pouting.

**knock knock knock**

"You two better get your clothes on cause I'm coming in!" screamed Sapphire as he walked in with his hands over his eyes. "You guys dressed?"

"We were never naked, you little punk! Ugh you're just like your brother!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Well what would you expect if you heard a lot of screaming and moving around in here? Anyways Mamoru we need to get going, we still have to talk to the club and see if we can get Usagi to perform as CR there tomorrow night. Go get ready just in case, Usa."

"Yeah yeah yeah. You know it's been four years that I've been with you guys and two that I've been Crystal Rain" Usagi said. "I'm really glad I was taken hostage by you guys...And I'm also glad that we escaped Diamond."

"Well let's not talk about that for now, shall we? Me and Sapph will go talk to the club and then pick up Chinese food for dinner." Mamoru said as he pushed Usagi towards the bathroom. "But you wanna know what I'm glad about?" he whispered in her ear, hugging her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder.

"What's that? How hot I am?" she teased.

"No, I'm glad that I have you and Sapph in my life. And that you're hot and you love me." he said before kissing her quickly. "Now go bathe while we guys go bring home the sweet and sour chicken."

"Yes sir. I'm going to work on my new song too and then go grocery shopping." she said. "See ya later."

* * *

Usagi browsed through the aisles looking for any food that would catch her eye. Of course she was disguised in big sunglasses and her hair up so that her blue highlights wouldn't show. You see, three years ago, exactly a year after taken hostage, Diamond tried to kill Mamoru and her, because she told Mamoru that she loved him and he was jealous. So Mamoru fought off Diamond and got Usagi and Sapphire out of there and they fled from Diamond for another year before they got news of his death. They didn't believe it at first cause it seemed way too perfect, but they got proof from the policeman that shot Diamond.

Diamond was out robbing a bank because the only way he had money before was from Mamoru and Sapphire's trust funds. The police came and Diamond pulled a gun out and tried to shoot his way out of there. While he was running away he got shot in the back of the head, he died instantly.

Sapphire just recently turned 15 and Mamoru is 22, and Usagi is 20. Once they finally found a place they liked, they settled down and Usagi started singing and performing at local bars and clubs and one day an agent discovered her and she's been the new singing sensation, Crystal Rain. Her signature look is her brown hair with various shades of blue highlights. She always wore black and blue during all of her concerts. Also she was never without her big sunglasses, for she feared that people would realize who she is if they saw that her eyes.

As she continued to stroll down the aisles and memory lane, she ran into someone, knocking her glasses off.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Silly me I wasn't watching where I was going and-Oh my God" the lady said covering her mouth and trying not to cry. "Usagi is that you?! We thought you were dead!"

"I'm sorry ma'am I think you have me confused for someone else, but please take this, it's an invitation to a gathering I organized. I'd really appreciate it if you came." Usagi said, quickly throwing on her sunglasses and helping the woman up. "Really, Mom, please come it's important to me."

Then she walked away leaving a woman clutching a letter in her hand and sobbing while staring after her.

* * *

A/N: I'm finishing up this story sooner than I thought. Stay tuned for more chapters, and note this...3 count 'em 3 chapters in 24 hours. I'ma beast. Lol jp. I'll try to finish this story by next week and then I'll work on finishing Next Time Check The Gas, then Bras, Heroes, and Love 3 Things You Can't Ignore.


	8. Chapter 7: Final Chapter

"C'mon you guys, I really want to get to the hotel!!" Usagi whined.

"Geez, Usa, what're you so excited about? It's just a buncha people you've seen millions of times at other record dealings." Sapphire said.

"Yeah calm down, hun, the driver is going as fast as he can. Just cause you're a sexy celebrity doesn't mean that we can break the law." Mamoru teased her.

"Yeah you're right. How long until we get there though?" she asked.

"You asked five minutes ago!" Sapph said.

"I know, I know. But I forgot..." she said sheepishly.

"Twenty minutes and counting, now get off my back princess." Sapph said jokingly.

'_If only they knew...'_

_**BREAK**_

"Hello, I'm sure you're all wondering why I, Crystal Rain, have invited all of you here today. I'll soon get to that. It is to my knowledge that you all were acquaintances with an Usagi Ts-"

"Acquaintances?! We ARE friends and family of Usagi. There is no past tense. Just cause you're all rich and whatever doesn't give you the right to discharge our feelings for our friend!" someone in the audience screamed.

"Calm down, are you even sure that SHE's even alive anymore? I'm sorry but it's been what, four years? Haven't you all moved on with your lives and forgotten about her by now? Disclaimed her as dead?" Usagi said.

"Of course not! Sure we've moved on with our lives, but we could never forget Usagi! She was our best friend!"

"Yeah! She was always there for us, to cheer us up and she even gave herself to the kidnappers to save our lives!" said a sobbing girl that could've passed for Usagi's twin.

"Mina, are you saying that even now you believe that Usagi is alive? And if she were, what would you say to her?" Usagi continued.

"No one could ever kill Usa, she has a heart of gold. It's hard for people to even stay mad at her for ten minutes let alone hate her enough to kill her!" a tall, attractive woman with dark hair and purple eyes.

"If I got the chance to talk to Usagi again, even if it's for a moment, I would tell her how everyone has missed her. And how brave she was that night four years ago. How we love her and are sorry that we couldn't do anything to save her."

"Who said that?" Usagi asked, although she knew that it came from a certain girl with short blue hair and blue eyes.

"I did! And I meant every word of it!"

"I wasn't doubting you, Ami, it's just that I-" Usagi started

"It's just that you what?! That you want to resurface all of our pain and guilt?! We lost a friend four years ago, and our lives were all affected by it. So if you would please get to the point as to why you are here, so we can all go home" a tall amazon woman with brown hair snapped.

"I was just getting to that, Lita." Usagi said as she was reaching for her glasses.

**BREAK**

"What's going on it there? Hey look she's paging us, I guess we better go in. C'mon Sapph stop flirting with the candy girl!" Mamoru said.

"Alright I'm coming." he said reluctantly.

Mamoru and Sapphire walked into the lobby where Usagi was holding her recession to see Usagi standing at the podium about to take her glasses off.

"Crystal Rain, what are you doing?!" Mamoru screamed as he and Sapphire ran up to the podium. "You know you can't do that" he said through clenched teeth.

"It's ok Mamo-chan. This is my family and these are my friends" she said before kissing him. "Please let me do this. I've been planning it for a while. I'm sorry I lied to you. It's just that ever since Diamond left I've been thinking about how I could see my family again. How I could get back some of my old life."

"I know. I'm sorry for being selfish and keeping you from them all these years. Do what you have to do." he said with a forlorn look in his eyes.

"As I was saying. I brought you all here to tell you that Usagi is alive. She was living with her captors for two years and fell in love with one of them. His name is Mamoru. Mamoru has a little brother named Sapphire, and Usagi also got along with him. But there was one other. His name was Diamond, yes the same guy that pointed that gun at her and her friends. Diamond tried to hurt Usagi one day out of jealousy because she proclaimed her love to Mamoru and not him. Mamoru came to her rescue and the three of them, Usagi, Mamoru, and Sapphire, all ran away for safety. They went in hiding and until news came of Diamonds death they did not reveal themselves to their fans. I did not reveal myself to my fans." Usagi narrated and finished off by taking off her glasses.

"I did not reveal to you that I am Usagi Tsukino. I did not reveal to you that I am alive until now. I did not let you know that I love you all and miss you so much. I did not do that because I feared for you, I feared for my beloved Mamo-chan, I feared for Sapphire. I feared that Diamond would somehow hurt you. I'm sorry." she said and started crying.

Everyone in the crowd was crying and running towards Usagi. Seeing this Sapphire jumped to the microphone.

"STOP!!" once everyone stopped he continued saying, "That's better. Now I know you all want to see Usagi, but you need to give her space. You're all going to hurt yourselves if you continue that way. Now the friends that were with Usagi that night go first, then family, then the rest of the friends."

**BREAK**

"Seiya it's so good to see you again!" Usagi said as she hugged her old friend.

"Usagi. I never got to tell you before how much I love you." he said, staring into her eyes.

"I love you too Seiya!" Usagi said as she gave him a hug.

Mamoru was close by and he heard this exchange. He suddenly felt as though his life was being ripped away from him. _'Usagi has her friends and family back. She doesn't want me or Sapph anymore. We mind as well get out of her life, plus she doesn't need me anymore. She has _Seiya_. What kind of name is Seiya anyways...guy looks like a girl anyways...'_ He thought as he left in search for Sapphire. He found him talking with Usagi's younger brother. "C'mon Sapph, we're leaving." he said without further elaboration. Sapphire saw the look in his eyes and donned the same look as well. He too felt betrayed in a way.

**BREAK**

'_Man, that was an awkward situation. I never thought Seiya would think of me like that'_ Usagi though reliving the previous converstion she just had with Seiya.

"Usagi I love you" he said

"I love you too Seiya" she replied back

"No, Usa, I'm in love with you. My life fell apart when you left." he said smiling.

"Oh, Seiya I'm sorry but my heart has already been given to Mamoru." she said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh...well how can you love someone who took you away from your family and friends? What kind of man is that?" he said getting angry.

"Seiya, you say you love me. Show it. Let me make my own choices. Let me love who my heart chooses, who I choose. I'm sorry but I can't be near you right now. I need to find Mamoru."

_'Where's Mamo-chan? and Sapph? I wanted to introduce them to mom and dad and the girls...Maybe they went outside for air. It is very stuffy in here'_ Usagi thought as she broke away from Seiya.

As she walked outside she saw Mamoru and Sapphire walking towards a cab with their heads down. '_Is Mamo-chan crying?! What's the matter?!'_ she thought in distress.

"Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan! Wait up Mamo-chan! Sapph? Sapphire? Why won't you guys wait?" she screamed as she ran after them. Of course, being the Usagi she is, she tripped and fell. "Mamo-chan, Sapph wait don't go!" she screamed in tears. But they never even so much as looked back at her as the cab drove away.

**BREAK**

A/N: Ok so that was the final chapter!! What do you think? I'm debating on whether or not to start the sequel before or after I finish up Next Time Check the Gas. Review and Message me telling me what you think. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Headdurr


End file.
